My Love is Playboy
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Yang namanya playboy itu, tidak akan pernah berubah! / Seperti inikah rasanya disakiti? / Jadi kau ingin balas dendam? / Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau mendekatiku. / Hah... Kenapa jadi seperti ini? / Kisah antara playboy dan wanita berambut merah muda. Update last chap.
1. Chapter 1

Hoey.. Tika jalan-jalan ke fic SasuSaku.. Karna Tika baru pemula, kalau ada kesalahan, kekurangan, dll mohon dimaafkan + diberi tahu..

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sasuke adalah Playboy kelas kakap. Pinter banget ngerayu cewek sampai si cewek klepek-klepek. Kali ini Sasuke bakal naklukin Sakura. Ya jelaslah Sakura nggak mau ama playboy macam dia. Tapi kok malah jadi Sakura yang deketin Sasuke ya?

SMA Konoha adalah SMA terkeren, terkaya, terbeken, dan terkenal pastinya.. Murid yang akan masuk di SMA ini harus melalui beberapa tes. Mulai dari tes olahraga, akademik, bahkan sampai tes kehamilan juga. Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok terkeren tahun ini. Selain menyandang gelar cowok terkeren, ia juga menyandang gelar playboy. Mengapa? Hah. Pasti kalian udah tahu sendirilah.

"Sas, nanti ada latihan futsal! Penting!" seru Naruto.

"Ya. Aku ngerti," Sasuke masih mengutak-atik ponselnya. Entah dia sedang sms siapa.

"Kau jangan libur lagi gara-gara cewek, ya!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Aku ngerti."

"Jangan lagi tim kita kalah!"

"Aku ngerti."

"Jangan sampai kamu malu-maluin tim kita!"

"Aku ngerti."

"Ngerti apaan?"

"Ngerti kalau sebenernya kamu masih mikirin aku."

Naruto sweatdrop! Nggak nyambung banget!

"Heh! Sasuke! Kau itu sms siapa ha?"

"Sms Temari," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Apa? Temari pacar Shikamaru? Shikamaru bisa marah tau! Tim kita bisa kacau!"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau sms apa ha?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sudah hentikan! Nanti Shikamaru marah! Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Temari, ya?"

"Hanya teman. Tapi Temari minta balik."

"Apa? Lalu Karin bagaimana?"

"Bagaimanapun juga aku masih betah dengan Karin."

"Kau ini!"

"Sebentar. Karin telpon nih!"

"Dasar!"

"Heh! Jelek!" seru Karin diujung telepon.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Sasuke sok romantis.

"Nanti anterin aku shopping!"

"Tapi aku ada eskul-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya anterin aku shopping!"

Tut tut tut tut

"Cepet banget?"

"Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan."

"Apa? Jangan bilang karna Karin."

"Sebenarnya alasannya karna tiba-tiba aku tidak enak badan."

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus ikut!"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu cabut!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Sasuke akhirnya cabut dan Naruto kalang kabut. Ia bingung setengah mati.

"Say, sorry telat. Tadi-" belum sempat Sasuke menjelaskan Karin sudah memotongnya.

"Udah! Nggak usah banyak bacot! Ayo kita cabut!"

Sasuke dan Karin. Pacaran atau musuh? Sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai Karin. Tapi Karin malah memerlakukannya seperti pembantu. Hampir setahun Sasuke mengejar Karin dan akhirnya Karin menerima cintanya. Karin sebenarnya sangat menyukai Sasuke. Tapi kasih sayangnya itu ditujukan dengan cara yang lain seperti marah-marah, jutek, anti-romantis, sok, suka ngejek, dll. Mereka berdua itu pasangan yang sangat aneh.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah," kata Iruka-sensei.

Perempuan berambut pink memasuki kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Iruka-sensei.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku pindahan dari SMA Suna. Mohon bantuannya," Sakura membungkuk.

Sasuke mengamatinya dari atas hingga bawah. Tak ada yang menarik. Ia melirik Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Naruto memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Cewek itu?" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Dia sangat cantik."

"Tipemu memang rendahan."

"Sakura, duduklah di sebelah Sasuke," pinta Iruka-sensei.

"Baik."

Sakura menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum amat manis.

"Sakura," Sakura membalas uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Malam ini Hinata hendak mengSMS Sasuke. Meskipun di kelas mereka tidak dekat, tapi di facebook, twitter, dan SMS mereka sangat dekat. Dan Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Hei, Sasuke!

Ada apa?

Besok ada PR apa?

Bahasa Inggris doang!

Oh.. Oke! Thanks.

Mm.. Gimana kabar Karin?

Hinata tertegun sejenak mengamati layar ponselnya. Karin. Hinata sangat kecewa saat tahu Sasuke sudah punya pucar. Rasanya ia ingin agar Sasuke cepet putus.

Karin? Karin seperti biasa. Tak tahu terima kasih. Aku ingin curhat sama kamu.

Curhat? Curhat apa?

Hinata langsung gugup. Tumben Sasuke pingin curhat.

Kayaknya Karin udah nggak cinta ma aku. Dia selalu marah-marahin aku. Semuanya kacau! Futsalku kacau! Pelajaranku kacau! Hatiku juga kacau.

Sabar, ya! Kenapa masih bertahan kalau udah nggak cocok?

Aku nggak bertahan. Bentar lagi juga putus.

Hinata langsung jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Hore! Yes!"

Ouh.. Tapi kamu nggak nyesel, kan?

Nggak akan!

Ooh. Oke! Semoga berhasil. Aku selalu mendukung Sasuke.

Hinata sangat senang.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Karin," panggil Sasuke.

Karin menoleh.

Mereka sedang melihat sunset di atap Sekolah.

"Kar, rasanya kita sudah tidak cocok."

"Hm? Maksudmu kamu pingin putus?" Karin memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Sas, aku menyukaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa, Sas? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pingin putus? Apa ada orang lain?"

"Aku benci sifatmu."

"Sifatku yang mana?"

"Yang suka marah-marah, ngejek-ngejek aku-"

"Oh.. Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke. Itu tanda kalau aku menyayangimu."

"Tanda sayang?"

"Yup! Mungkin terlalu berlebihan juga sih.."

"Kar, tapi aku pingin kita putus. Kita break aja, ya!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke putus? Horee...!

Hinata senang bukan kepalang. Rasanya tidak ada penghalang jika ia mendekati Sasuke.

Tiap hari Hinata diantar jemput dengan Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke sedang PDKT dengan anak SMA Suna tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Hei, Ino!" Sasuke sudah siap dengan motor tigernya. Malam ini ia akan nonton dengan Ino.

Ino langsung mbonceng dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Hufft.. Malam ini dingin banget!

Di bioskop, mereka nonton film yang so sweeettt banget!

"Filmnya bagus, kan?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka menuju restoran terdekat untuk makan.

"Lumayan. Tapi cowoknya pinter ngegombal," jawab Ino.

"Kamu suka cowok yang pinter nggombal atau cowok yang nggak bisa nggombal?"

"Cowok yang... sedang-sedang saja."

"Berarti aku banget!"

Wajah Ino memerah.

"Gimana kabar Temari?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Ino nggak ge-er. Padahal Sasuke mau ndeketin Ino. Yah, Temari kan hanya mantan.

"Baik-baik aja," Ino berubah jadi ketus. 'Jadi dia mengajakku agar bisa nanya-nanya soal Kak Temari?'

"Kakakmu itu nggak berubah."

"Yah, begitulah.. Dia juga lebih cantik dari aku."

"Tapi bagiku kau lebih cantik."

"Really?" wajah Ino langsung memerah dan hatinya berbunga-bunga. "Gombal."

"Jika kau tidak percaya, berkacalah. Perhatikan wajahmu baik-baik."

Wajah Ino langsung merah padam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata, kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada perempuan yang selalu duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Ya," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Hari itu Sasuke mengajak Hinata di taman dekat SMA Suna. Cari mati Si Sasuke! Ino dan Temari kan di SMA Suna.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau suka, kan?" goda Sasuke.

"Iya, aku suka."

"Kak Sasuke!" teriak Ino berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ino?"

"Dia... siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ino, ini Hinata. Hinata, ini Ino."

"Kau pacarnya?" tanya Ino.

"Dia temanku," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh.."

"Aku pulang dulu, ya!" Ino pulang dengan raut muka sendu.

Ino memasuki mobilnya. Tak disangka Kakaknya telah menunggu.

"Kemarin kau pergi dengan Sasuke?" tanya Temari kasar.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Kau pergi dengan mantanku! Kau tahu, dia itu playboy!"

"Kau sudah punya Shikamaru tapi minta balikan sama Kak Sasuke, kan? Jujur saja! Munafik!"

"Kau..! Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku jika tidak mau sakit hati! Dengerin ya, Sasuke hanya menyukaiku. Setelah putus dari Karin, dia bakal mbalik ke aku. Apa kau tidak merasa? Dia pasti menanyakanku, kan sewaktu kalian pergi kemarin?"

Ino ingat kemarin Sasuke menanyakan kabar Temari. "PD banget sih! Jangan ge-er, Sasuke sama sekali nggak nyebut namamu!"

"Heh, kau bohong! Bilang saja kau cemburu! Munafik!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke menanyakanmu? Dia hanya tanya! Lagipula...," Ino ingat Sasuke pernah bilang kalau ia lebih cantik dari Temari.

"Apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Keluar dari mobilku!"

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi mobil ini akan jadi milikku."

Temari keluar dari mobil Ino. "Kenapa hidup ini nggak adiiill..?"

Malam ini Hinata hendak menelepon Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah teman dekat Sasuke. Wajah Ino selalu menggelayuti kepalanya. Siapa Ino sebenarnya?

Naruto melahap ramennya dengan lahap. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Halo, Naruto," suara lembut Hinata mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Hola, ada apa?"

"Mm.. Mm.. Mungkin pertanyaanku aneh, tapi.."

"Tanya saja, tidak perlu sungkan. Hehehe.."

"Naruto, Ino itu siapanya Sasuke?"

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Ino? Jadi Hinata mengenal Ino?

"Ino itu gebetannya Sasuke. Apa kau kenal Temari pacarnya Shikamaru? Temari itu Kakaknya Ino sekaligus mantannya Sasuke."

"Jadi, Sasuke mau menjadikan Kakak beradik itu sebagai mantannya?" Hinata terkejut. "Eh, maaf, bukannya aku menganggap kalau Ino juga akan jadi mantan."

"Hehehe.. Tidak pa pa kok! Jadi, Sasuke mendekatimu sambil PDKT dengan Ino. Kau kecewa dengannya?"

"Iya. Aku sudah berharap banyak. Jadi benar, Sasuke itu... Playboy."

"Hahaha.. Sudah dari dulu kalau Sasuke itu Playboy.. Jangan kecewa begitu.."

"Terima kasihnya, Naruto atas infonya."

"No problem."

Hinata kecewa berat. Ia melamunkan sosok Sasuke yang amat baik dan tampan. Tapi suara ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Sasuke sudah nembak Ino dan diterima."

Gugur sudah harapan Hinata. Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya.

"Tumben nggak dianter Sasuke?" ujar Tenten sepulang sekolah.

"Dia sudah punya pacar," jawab Hinata.

"Maksudmu, calon mantan?"

"Kau keterlaluan. Dia bakal menambah koleksi mantan Sasuke."

"Hahaha.. Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Rumit. Dia langsung menggugurkan harapanku."

"Kukira menggugurkan kandunganmu. Hahaha.. Sudah, ya! Neji menungguku. Bye."

"Bye."

Pagi itu pelajaran Iruka-sensei. Pelajaran yang paling membosankan yang tak lain adalah matematika.

"Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Aku!" dengan bebarengan, Sasuke dan Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Sakura, kerjakan di depan."

"Wue.. Yang dipilih aku!" Sakura mengejek Sasuke dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya Lady's first?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Ada saingan baru!" tawa Naruto menggelegar.

"Hentikan tawamu. Menjijikkan."

Dari situlah cinta SasuSaku akan terbentuk. Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya!

To be Continued...

Ini fic SasuSaku pertamaku.. Jadi Tika mohon review..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love is Playboy**

**By**

**Tiksomnia**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna...**

**.**

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan soal Iruka-sensei di papan tulis. Sebenarnya di dalam hatinya, Sakura cukup menarik. Gadis itu tak kalah cantik dengan Ino, pacar barunya sekarang. Rambutnya merah muda, mata emeraldnya, dan tubuhnya yang proporsional pasti membuat lelaki tertarik padanya. Ia cabut kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan pada Naruto. Sasuke pasti mendapatkan gadis itu, pasti. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura yang kembali ke mejanya dan dibalas dengan senyum simpul Sakura.

"Kutarik kata-kataku. Aku akan mendapatkannya," bisik Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Akhirnya.. Kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri," ejek Naruto.

"Cih," ia sudah tahu respon apa yang akan diberikan Naruto karena itu ia kembali ke posisinya semula, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei.

"Hihi. Iya, aku juga sama," terdengar dari indra pendengaran Sasuke suara Tenten yang sedang bercanda dan yang diajaknya bercanda adalah...

"Sakura!" bentak Iruka-sensei pada Sakura dan Tenten yang tengah bercanda. Tumben sekali guru yang satu ini marah sampai membentak muridnya. Yah, mungin karena selama ini tidak ada yang berbuat onar di kelasnya. Semuanya selalu memerhatikan dengan serius. Tetapi kali ini?

"Maaf," guman Tenten tapi Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu pasti _shock_ karena biasanya ia selalu mendengarkan pelajaran dengan seksama dan tidak pernah diberi bentakan seperti itu. Tetapi kenapa Sakura bisa membuatnya berubah? Mungkin karena Sakura memiliki keahlian seperti Naruto. Yah, itu konyol. Pikiran terkonyol dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Eh, tunggu! Kenapa Sakura tidak merasa bersalah setelah dibentak Iruka-sensei? Ia malah memandang Iruka-sensei dengan pandangan tidak suka tanpa adanya rasa takut. Duh, sepertinya Sakura dalam masalah besar. Sasuke sampai mendengar Naruto meneguk ludahnya sambil mengamati adegan ini dengan seksama. Hah, cukup arogan juga gadis ini, pikir Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati.

"Keluar kau," perintah Iruka-sensei dengan nada dingin dan Sakura dengan santainya berdiri diikuti Tenten yang masih menunduk.

"Kau tidak perlu, Tenten. Biar kukeluarkan biang masalahnya," Tenten kembali duduk dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. Bagaimanapun, ini juga salahnya karena menanggapi omongan Sakura. Sakura berjalan kembali seolah sudah biasa dikeluarkan dari kelas. Dirinya langsung menghentikan langkahnya di depan Iruka-sensei begitu mendengar kata-kata guru itu, "Jangan kau kira kau anak baru kau dan bisa mengerjakan soal yang kuberikan, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya," kata Iruka-sensei dingin dan menakutkan tetapi Sakura tak merasa takut. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menggebrak pintu kelas dengan keras.

Jiwa playboy Sasuke terangsang. Ia harus menyusul gadis itu. Ia harus menyusul Haruno Sakura.

"Ada yang mau menyusulnya?" tawar Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangannya dan Iruka-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu ini hanya bentakan agar murid-muridnya tak melakukan hal yang sama tetapi kenapa ada orang bodoh yang mengangkat tangannya? Bukan, dia bukan orang bodoh. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Pemilik gelar ranking 1 paralel. Tetapi kenapa?

"Aku akan menyusulnya, Sensei. Dia perempuan, mentalnya pasti lemah," ujar Sasuke mantap dan itu membuat seluruh siswa termasuk Hinata kagum padanya.

"Silakan."

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Bahkan Naruto yang memanggil tak digubrisnya. Satu-satunya tujuan sang Uchiha ini adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Hei," sapa Sasuke yang setelah menutup pintu kelas.

"Hai," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam diam. Sasuke berusaha mencari kata-kata dan Sakura menikmati keheningan ini. Dia malah asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Sasuke.

"Mau ke atap?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini saja," jawabnya lalu perhatiannya kembali ke ponselnya.

"Ke kantin? Ke perpus? Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak," Sakura menutup ponselnya, "dan jangan memaksaku," ucapnya tegas.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tanda kalau ia menyerah memaksa gadis itu ke suatu tempat.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kau juga mendapat hukuman dari Iruka-sensei?" tanya Sakura. Tidak enak juga menyueki Sasuke. Sepertinya lelaki satu ini butuh diajak ngobrol.

"Aku ingin menyusulmu. Kau pasti shock karena diusir oleh Iruka-sensei," jawab Sasuke melancarkan aksi PDKT-nya.

"Tidak juga. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku juga tidak begitu menganggapnya sesuatu yang serius," ujar Sakura seadanya.

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari?"

"Oh, hanya karena masalah kecil dan aku malah menghindarinya dan bukan menyelesaikannya. Bodoh, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum kecut membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya di SMA Suna.

"Ya, kau bodoh," Sakura melebarkan iris emeraldnya mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke, "Kau lari seperti pengecut."

"Benar. Aku memang pengecut. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membantah semuanya," sahutnya menatap lantai. Tak ingin menatap iris onyx di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau yang mengerti masalahmu."

"Benar. Masalah itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Oh ya, tentang ajakanmu tadi... Ayo kita ke atap!" Sakura mengantongi ponselnya lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju ke atap. Sasuke mengejarnya, menjajarkan langkah mereka.

Tangan kecil itu membuka pintu, angin dari atap langsung membelai rambut kedua insan ini.

"Menyenangkan," seru Sakura sambil berlari menuju pagar pembatas.

"Kau suka? Di sini adalah tempat paling tenang," Sasuke berjalan elegan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya sambil tersenyum, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu terpana. Helaian angin yang menerbangkan rambut merah mudanya, caranya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, mata emeraldnya, entah kenapa membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama, meskipun ia tidak punya perasaan pada Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke benar-benar lelaki yang amat sangat tampan.

"Kau biasa di sini, Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga," sekarang mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan di pagar atap.

"Kenapa? Di sini kan rasanya menyenangkan."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku jarang disuruh keluar kelas. Kalau istirahat aku juga ke kantin jadi tidak bisa ke sini," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala lalu menikmati semilir angin lagi.

"Sasuke sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sudah," Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau mungkin mengenalnya."

"Siapa? Anak sekolah ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak. Anak SMA Suna, adik kelas. Kau kenal Temari? Aku berpacaran dengan adiknya Temari, Ino."

"Oh.. Aku mengenalnya. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Belum ada satu minggu. Aku bosan diintrogasi. Sekarang giliranmu. Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sakura menggeleng lembut, "Belum."

"Gadis cantik sepertimu tidak punya pacar?" goda Sasuke.

"Bicara apa kau? Lagipula, menurutku, pacaran bukan sekedar mainan. Itu sesuatu yang serius di mana kedua insan saling mencintai," ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan Sasuke tersenyum geli mendapat jawaban barusan.

"Itu pendapat anak kecil yang tidak pernah berpacaran. Ayo kita kembali," ajak Sasuke meski Sakura belum bisa mencerna kata-katanya barusan.

Skip

"Wah.. Sepertinya bekal Sakura-chan enak," seru Hinata begitu Sakura membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Kau tadi diapakan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Sasuke? Dia hanya mengajakku ke atap," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Jangan tertipu dengan bujuk rayunya. Dia itu playboy. Hinata saja jadi korban," kata Tenten dan itu membuat Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Be-Benarkah? Hinata-chan juga?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya. Mantannya sudah banyak," ujar Tenten penuh semangat.

"Tetapi, Sasuke-kun itu baik," bela Hinata.

"Semua playboy juga baik, Hinata. Pokoknya ya, jangan sampai kau terpikat padanya. Jangan mau disakiti olehnya. Tetapi jika kau mau menyakitinya, aku akan mendukungmu," Tenten tersenyum mengerikan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar pidato Tenten yang menggebu-gebu.

Skip

"Kau pulang naik apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku jalan kaki bersama Hinata-chan dan Ten-chan," jawab Sakura lalu bergegas pergi berbaur dengan Tenten dan Hinata.

Skip

"Moshi moshi," seru Sakura begitu mengangkat telepon dari sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Halo, Sakura," sapa suara yang sudah dikenal Sakura. Biji emeraldnya langsung tertutup setengah menandakan dia malas mengangkat telepon dari orang ini.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Dengar ya, jangan meneleponku lagi. Tolong, aku tidak menyukaimu. Dasar playboy!"

Sambungan diputus. Sasuke mengamati ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung. Separah itukah arti seorang playboy bagi Haruno Sakura? Memang sih ada beberapa gadis yang tidak menyukai seorang playboy tetapi yang dilakukan Sakura ini frontal sekali dan entah mengapa jiwa playboy Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan mengisaratkan untuk menggapai hati Sakura. Ya, biar Sakura kelepek-kelepek. Sok alim sekali dia mengatai Sasuke seperti itu. Benar, akan Sasuke buktikan kalau seorang Haruno Sakura mampu ditaklukannya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Mm.. Sakura, bisa kau ajari aku soal ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawa buku paket matematika dan disambut tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Oh, ranking 1 paralel meminta aku mengajarinya? Trik seorang playboy-kah?" seru Sakura lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura-chan, panggil Hinata namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sakura.

"Heh, rasakan kau!" seru Tenten dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hehe...," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan senyum lima jarinya, "Sulit sekali ya mendapatkannya? Baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh perempuan? Tobatlah, Teme..," ejek Naruto.

"Cih," Sasuke menggerakkan pundaknya agar tangan Naruto terlepas. Di dalam pikirannya, gadis pink itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Ia harus bisa membalasnya. Ingat ya, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan bertekuk-lutut di depan Sasuke.

Skip

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" teriakan tersebut berasal dari atap sekolah di mana Haruno Sakura tengah sebal dengan lelaki berambut raven yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkannya.

"Pelajaran olahraga akan segera dimulai dan kuharap kau tidak terlambat. Dah...," Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan segera turun dari atap sekolah.

Sakura menghela nafas begitu pintu ditutup. Memang sih, ini berlebihan. Tetapi ia memang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Ia memang belum pernah jatuh cinta dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selalu membuatnya takut. Entah ketakutan apa itu. Takut jatuh cintakah? Takut tersakiti? Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu.

Skip

Sakura telah berganti pakaian. Sepertinya pelajaran olahraga telah dimulai. Yah, dia harus siap-siap mendapat hukuman dari Hibiki-sensei. Gadis bersurai pink itu menuju lapangan namun naas, bola yang ditendang dengan kencang itu menuju ke arahnya tepat ke kepala. Jantungnya terasa berhenti hingga akhirnya bola itu dihentikan oleh kaki seorang pemuda dan bola itu memental kembali ke dalam lapangan. Sakura tak tahu, tetapi ia begitu takut. Bagaimana kalau bola itu sampai mengenai kepalanya? Bagaimana kalau...

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Hinata dan teman-teman mendekatinya. Ia harus mengatur nafas agar bisa memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Sakura-chan.."

"Sakura, maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja," Neji yang ternyata menembak bola tadi membungkukkan badan.

"Ti-Tidak apa, Neji," jawab Sakura terbata masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Sakura mengamati ke sekeliling mencari penyelamatnya. Dan benar, orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dan menurut Sakura pandangan yang diberikan Sasuke keren sekali juga tindakannya tadi...

'Sial,' umpat Sakura, 'Kenapa jantung ini berdetak tak karuan?'

"Sensei, aku izin mengantar Sakura ke UKS ya..," seru Tenten.

"Ya," jawab Hibiki-sensei.

"Aku ikut, Ten-chan," Hinata mengikuti Tenten yang tengah memapah Sakura.

Ruang UKS..

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata karena dari tadi Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Gadis pink itu menghela nafas lalu menunjukkan wajahnya yang kelihatan berantakan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan," jawabnya.

"A-Aku juga minta maaf," iris emerald dan lavender sontak menatap ke arah Tenten, "Aku tahu Neji membahayakanmu. Aku yakin Neji tidak sengaja. Sebagai pacarnya-"

"Sudahlah, Ten-chan, aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa kok," omongan Tenten yang kaku langsung dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sasuke baik kan, Sakura-chan?"

Itu dia. Itu dia biang masalah Sakura sekarang. Dari tadi ia masih membayangkan Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya. Kakinya yang putih, caranya menendang bola yang seolah melindunginya, tatapannya, betapa kerennya dia, semuanya. Semua terus berputar di kepala Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya memerah. Ia benci, ia benci semua ini. Ia benci mengakuinya. Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke?

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Tidak papa, Ten-chan. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Sepertinya aku harus istirahat," Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Hinata!"

"Baik-baik, Sakura-chan."

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura menghela nafas melihat matahari senja. Senyumnya mengembang. Mata hijaunya terbiaskan sinar jingga menambah kecantikannya berkali-kali lipat.

"Hei, gadis manis," anak dari SMA yang tidak diketahui Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan menatapnya penuh hawa nafsu. Lelaki tersebut sendirian dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyentuh dagu Sakura. Sakura langsung menendang bagian kejantanan lelaki tersebut hingga lelaki itu meringis kesakitan. Sakura berlari tetapi lelaki tersebut mengejarnya. Ia bersembunyi sambil berharap-harap cemas lelaki tersebut tak menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya dan menjauhkannya dari lelaki mesum tadi.

"Cih, sial!" geram lelaki tadi karena tak berhasil menemukan Sakura.

"Hah, kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu?"

Sakura yang mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkannya barusan langsung melepas paksa tangan yang sedari tadi menggandengnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura kasar, "Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti yang menyewanya agar bertindak seperti itu padaku, lalu pura-pura menyelamatkanku-"

"Terserah apa opinimu. Aku pulang dulu. Yang pasti, aku tidak perlu menyewa orang untuk menjadi seorang playboy. Dah...," Sasuke melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya tadi dia bilang terima kasih, bukan memakinya seperti itu. Dia terlalu gengsi? Ya, dia gengsi. Tetapi harusnya tadi... Ah... Kenapa malah jadi begini? Dia juga belum berterima kasih tentang kejadian bola di sekolah.

.

"Sini, aku bantu," pinta Sasuke begitu mendapati Sakura sedang membawa banyak tumpukan buku hasil dari tugas anak-anak satu kelas.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sakura.

"Menolak niat baik seseorang itu tidak baik, kan?" Sasuke mengambil beberapa buku yang dibawa Sakura dan menemani gadis tersebut ke ruang guru.

"Trik playboy," ejek Sakura dan dibalas dengan kekehan dari Sasuke.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sakura karena Sasuke menunggunya menyelesaikan piket.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan selamat."

"Trik murahan lagi," Sakura menuju jendela dan menyemprotkan sesuatu lalu mengelapnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah.

.

Gadis pink itu menatap khawatir pada hujan yang kian deras. Dia lupa membawa payung. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sedari tadi dan sekolahan terlihat sepi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menerjang hujan meskipun resikonya dia akan sakit. Baru satu langkah berjalan, dia tak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda air yang membasahi kepalanya.

'Apa hujannya telah berhenti?' ia mendongak dan didapatinya sebuah payung hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Tidak baik menyakiti diri sendiri," suara itu, suara dari mata onyx yang tajamnya mampu menusuk hatinya.

"Ambilah. Aku pinjamkan padamu. Aku yakin kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku," Sakura mengambil payung hitam itu, "Dan jangan bilang kalau ini trik playboy."

Sakura tertawa diikuti Sasuke yang terkekeh.

"Bukankah ini termasuk trikmu?"

"Tidak. Karena aku peduli. Ayo!"

Sakura terpaku mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ya, semoga itu benar, karena dia peduli.

**XxXxXxX**

Lama-kelamaan, bunga-bunga cinta tumbuh di hati Sasuke. Berawal dari instingnya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura saat bola Neji mengarah ke gadis itu, menguntit Sakura lalu menyelamatkannya dari anak SMA lain, yah meskipun kata-kata Sakura waktu itu menyakiti hatinya.

_"Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti yang menyewanya agar bertindak seperti itu padaku, lalu pura-pura menyelamatkanku-"_

Jika waktu itu dia tidak memotongnya, pasti hatinya akan bertambah sakit. Tetapi, melihat gadis itu membawa tumpukan buku sendirian, ia jadi ingin membantunya meskipun gadis itu bilang 'Trik Playboy' tetapi Sasuke senang mendengarnya karena dia merasa kalau hal itu sangatlah lucu. Entah ada rasa dari mana, Sasuke juga menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan tugas piketnya. Berlari pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil payung karena tahu Sakura tidak membawa payung lalu kembali ke sekolah dengan sosok cool hanya agar Sakura tak kehujanan padahal dirinya sudah lelah setengah mati. Entah kenapa bungsu Uchiha ini sangat peduli pada gadis Haruno itu. Ya, apalagi kalau itu namanya bukan cinta? Seorang playboy jatuh cinta?

"_Karena aku peduli."_

Semoga saja Sakura mempercayainya karena itu adalah sebuah kalimat tanpa kebohongan dari dasar hatinya yang paling dalam

.

Sakura membayangkan semua kebaikan Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu merah. Apakah salah mencintai seorang playboy? Tidak, kan? Semua orang punya hak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Ya, Sakura telah jatuh cinta. Meskipun nantinya Sasuke akan membuatnya terjatuh, guling-guling, tetapi Sakura bahagia. Jarang sekali ia merasa terpesona, berdebar, wajah memerah, tersenyum seperti orang gila, dan yang paling konyol adalah dia menunggu Sasuke melakukan trik playboy-nya. Ia jadi sedikit mengerti alasan Hinata pernah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ya, karena seperti inilah rasanya jatuh cinta. Menyenangkan.

**To be Continued...**

Tika minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru update sekarang.. Maafin, Tika... Terima kasih buat **celubba, piscesaurus, Fi-chan, Black Rabbit07, Linda Heryani, Rena, Guest, dan Guest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love is Playboy**

**by**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke begitu mereka berpapasan di gerbang sekolah.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Menjauh dariku," katanya dingin.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan sok akrab! Playboy sepertimu hanya menyusahkanku! Kau ingin memberi harapan palsu padaku? Seperti yang kaulakukan kepada wanita-wanita lain? Kau kira, aku ini mainan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu."

"Lalu? Yang namanya playboy itu, tidak akan pernah berubah!" lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apa dia terlalu gengsi jika hanya bertegur sapa? Tidakkah kata-katanya tadi menyakiti hati Sasuke? Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu di depan Sasuke?

.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Hah, masih menggunakan trik murahan. Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak menyukai playboy sepertimu. Aku mem-ben-ci-mu. Berani sekali kau mendekatiku, lalu mendekati wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuanku? Itu kau, kan? Oh ya, aku ingin kau enyah dari hidupku. Pindah sekolah kalau perlu," Sasuke cengo mendengar perkataan Sakura sementara Sakura langsung berbaur dengan Tenten dan Hinata.

"Rasakan kau!" seru Tenten penuh kepuasan.

Seperti inikah rasanya disakiti? Ini hanya perkataannya yang kasar tetapi kenapa jantung ini berdenyut sakit? Apa Sakura sangat membencinya? Seberat itukah mendapatkan gadis itu? Apa... ia harus berhenti jadi playboy? Ya. Tetapi apakah Sakura bisa mempercayainya? Mungkin jalan satu-satunya hanyalah menyerah dan mengagumi Sakura dalam diam. Mungkin suatu hari, gadis itu akan mengerti dan tahu betapa Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

.

"Putus?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kita putus, Ino."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Aku mencintai seseorang."

"Playboy sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta? Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti mendekati wanita lain, kan saat berpacaran denganku?"

"Ya. Dan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Akan kubuat kau lebih mencintainya!" seru Ino licik pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sakura?" Ino terkejut begitu mendapati Sakura yang bertamu di apartemennya.

"Mengganggumu, kah?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Heh, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Ino dengan nada tidak suka.

"Mau minta maaf. Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur cuma gara-gara ini," Sakura tak berani menatap safir yang seolah menolak kehadirannya.

Ino mengembangkan senyum ramah, "Silakan masuk. Tidak perlu sungkan," Ino menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Sakura bisa masuk lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Dari mana kau tahu alamat apartemenku?"

"Dari Temari. Kau masih bertengkar dengannya hanya karena Sasuke?"

"Ya. Kurang lebih. Karena itu aku memutuskan pindah kemari. Oh ya, kau mau minum apa, Sakura?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ke sini hanya untuk minta maaf."

Ino duduk di samping Sakura, "Apa pembelaanmu?" tanya Ino yang wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Ino, jujur, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sai. Dan aku tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur hanya gara-gara Sai. Sai itu hanyalah cowok yang baru saja datang di persahabatan kita. Sasuke juga. Aku ingin kita bertiga bersama lagi. Kau, aku, dan Temari."

"Lalu, yang kulihat dulu itu apa?" nada suara Ino meninggi.

"A-Aku tidak sengaja. Sai... Sai... Sai... Kita berdua sama-sama tidak sengaja," Sakura membela diri berharap Ino mempercayainya.

"Melakukannya di depan mataku itu yang namanya tidak disengaja? Kau ingin merebut Sai dariku?" kali ini suara Ino bertambah tinggi dan membuat Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak punya niatan seperti itu."

"Cengeng!"

Untuk sementara mereka diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura...," tangan itu menghapus air mata Sakura yang masih mengucur keluar, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok."

"Benarkah?" Sakura mendongak menatap iris Ino sementara Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Termakan jebakanku!" serunya puas.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat saat aku dan Kak Temari mencintai Sasuke dulu?"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau bilang, kau benci pada cowok playboy, kan?"

_**"Kenapa kalian bisa menyukai cowok macam dia sih?" keluh Sakura.**_

_**"Ingat ya, Sakura... Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuatmu mencintai Sasuke!" seru Ino.**_

_**"Coba saja kalau bisa."**_

"Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke. Aku bekerjasama dengan Sai. Jadi kemarahanku waktu itu, lalu tadi, sampai kau pindah sekolah, itu hanyalah akting. Hahahaha... Bagus, bukan?"

"Ini tidak lucu!" Sakura menatap Ino tajam.

"Tapi, kau berhasil mencintai Sasuke, bukan?" Ino menyikut lengan Sakura.

"Y-Ya," wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Jangan malu begitu!" Ino tertawa lagi melihat Sakura berwajah seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau yang harus minta maaf padaku!" tiba-tiba Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. Oh ya, aku sudah putus dari Sasuke. Katanya sih dia mencintai seorang wanita."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Ino mengangkat bahu, "Dan sekarang, aku akan PDKT dengan mantan Kak Temari."

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau senang sekali dengan mantan Kakakmu? Kau juga playgirl, kan?"

"Ya. Kak Temari juga dan kau yang paling polos!" ejek Ino.

"Terserah. Hah... Aku harus bagaimana ya, Ino? Aku selalu bersikap kasar di depan Sasuke."

"Sudahlah, jangan gengsi. Dekati dia, dapatkan dia."

.

_Dekati dia. Dapatkan dia._

.

_Dekati dia. Dapatkan dia._

.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Sakura dan menjadi sebuah penyemangat.

"Sasuke, bisa kau mengajariku soal ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum merekah.

.

"Kau tidak menggunakan trik playboy-mu lagi?" canda Sakura saat mereka berpapasan di jalan.

"Boleh aku bawakan tasnya, Nona Sakura?" goda Sasuke dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

"Ah, Sasuke, ini aku bawakan bentou. Terimalah," sikap Sakura barusan membuat seluruh siswa menatapnya aneh. Sakura yang biasanya berkata kasar pada Sasuke kenapa sekarang...

.

Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Kenapa saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menyerah gadis itu malah mendekatinya? Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke semakin tak mengerti situasinya. Di satu sisi, dia bahagia karena Sakura mau dekat dengannya. Di sisi lain, ada rasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura berubah.

.

"Kau memborong banyak sekali, Ino..," komentar Sakura begitu ia, Ino, dan Temari keluar dari mall di kawasan Suna.

"Sudah biasa kalau Ino seperti itu," sekarang giliran Temari yang berkomentar.

"Terserah aku dong!" Ino membela hobinya tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada mata onyx yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka, tidak, tepatnya ke arah Sakura.

"Jadi ini alasanmu mendekatiku?"

"Sasuke?" mata emerald itu membola atas kedatangan sosok Uchiha itu.

"Jadi kau ingin balas dendam? Kau ingin membalaskan dendam mereka padaku?" cerocos Sasuke menghakimi Sakura.

"Tidak seperti itu," Sakura menggeleng.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau mendekatiku. Hanya untuk ini? Ternyata kau lebih buruk dari pikiranku."

"Hei, Sakura tidak seperti itu," bantah Ino.

"Kalian berdua ingin menyakitiku dengan menggunakannya?" Sasuke menunjuk Temari dan Ino lalu menunjuk Sakura, "Selamat. Kalian telah berhasil," ia pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Sakura menangis di tempatnya. Tak menyangka rasanya sesakit ini. Sasuke, kau salah sangka. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Temari dan Ino. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

**XxXxXxX**

Mereka bertemu dalam diam. Tak ada yang ingin bertegur sapa. Canggung. Tidak mau karena mereka berdua telah tersakiti. Sasuke pun berubah. Ia menjadi seorang yang pendiam. Naruto pun sampai heran dibuatnya. Sasuke menjadi dingin, datar, dan tidak peduli sekitar. Sakura tidak berbeda. Ia jarang bicara. Tatapannya selalu sendu. Banyak melamun. Matanya agak bengkak dan jadi sedikit anti sosial.

Hah... Kenapa jadi seperti ini? batin mereka berdua sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Teme? Kau sakit? Ayolah, sudah seminggu kau tidak punya pacar..," omel Naruto dan tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat melamun. Kenapa dengan gadis ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena telah berhasil meremukkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak jauh beda dari Sasuke sekarang? Ini pasti akting. Salah satu dari diri Sasuke berteriak. Dia hanya pura-pura untuk dikasihani dan dia akan menyakitimu lagi.

Sasuke berdiri, bergegas untuk keluar. Namun, ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

"Kita perlu bicara," ujar gadis bersurai pink.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," Sasuke melepas paksa tangannya.

"Kumohon," melihat nada permohonan dari gadis itu juga matanya yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Sasuke luluh hatinya.

.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku," pinta Sakura begitu mereka tiba di atap sekolah.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Yang kulakukan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Temari dan Ino. Kau pernah kuberitahu, kan? Aku pindah ke sini karena ada masalah dan masalah itu adalah Ino. Dia menjebakku agar aku pindah ke sini dan mencintaimu. Cintaku tulus dari hati. Meskipun kau akan membuatku terjatuh, terluka, tersakiti, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku mencintaimu dan aku siap menerima segala resikonya. Tolong, percayalah padaku, Sasuke... Meskipun kau menyakitiku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu...," butiran bening mengalir dari permata emerald dan tangan kokoh itu menghapusnya.

"Aku percaya. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku menjadi playboy. Yah, mungkin aku telah menyakiti banyak gadis juga menyakitimu. Kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya, "Sekali playboy, tetaplah playboy."

"Asal kau berada di sisiku dan menemaniku, aku yakin bisa berubah."

"Gombal," mereka tertawa bersama. Cinta akhirnya terbentuk dan mempersatukan kedua insan ini.

**END**

**Makasih bagi yang udah baca... Makasih juga buat Hanazono Yuri, Akasuna Sakurai, dan Milkyways99. :) Arigatou gozaimasu.  
><strong>


End file.
